The Aphrodite Game
by Thalia grace huntress
Summary: Aphodite pairs thalia and apollo up for a bet.they act like a couple first one to fall for the other loses. If neither of them fall by the end of the week Aphrodite loses. But a certain di angelo has their eyes on Thalia. Nico has always liked her but why is it so hard to say I Love You. Thapollo thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own any of pjo**

**The Aphrodite Game**

Thalia~

I was sleeping happily when all of a sudden i hear something or someone.

I jumped up and accidently banged my head on the bed. Jason was moaning in his sleep. I saw nico in a iris message.

"_Oh gods Nico what time is it_." I whispered tiredly. " _Bad timing umm thalia i umm tell you later get some rest you look tired_" he said.

"_Ya think_."i said sarcasticlly. I fell asleep unaware the Iris message was still gong

Nico-

I know it was creepy watching her sleep,but she's so lovely. AGH. Why can't i tell her how i feel.

She still looked gorgeous with messy hair. I had one goal. I had to have her she's perfect

"_goodnight thals_."I said silently as i waved my hand over the Iris Message.

Thalia~

As soon as I woke up I headed to the arena surprisingly there was no one there. There was no one anywhere.

I sorta panicked and ran to the pavilion. As soon as I got there everyone jumped up and surpised me."SURPISE"everyone said.

"_AHH oh my gods you guys scared the life out of me_"I said. "_Happy birthday little sis_."said Jason. I stared him for awhile and said

"_I'm older than you little bro_." Chiron walked up to me and said, "Well anyways have a wonderful day the gods and goddesses ask for a audience with you."

"_they did?Why?"_I was trying to think of any bad thing I did in the past weeks. Nico walked up yo me with a small box,"_Thalia sorry about last night I got you a gift Happy Birthday open it_."he said. I opened the bow and inside was a charm bracelet. "_Awww Nico thanks this is wonderful_."i said as i gave him a big hug.

Nico-  
It was perfect. The perfect girl the perfect hug the perfect smile. i couldnt help,but blush. I wonder if Thalia will go on a date with me.

Maybe I'm getting to ahead of myself. Calm down di angelo i repeated in my head over and over.

**You'll probarly get why its called the aphrodite game in the next two chapters**


	2. Chapter 2 the wager

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pjo.**

Thalia~

Later that day I walked to the archery to practice hoping no one was there.

To my dismay someone was there it had to be him. Ugh stupid Apollo i thought. He's such a player.

I just grabbed my bow and nocked an arrow ignoring him. "_You have to keep the bow steady_"

Apollo said. "_I know how to use a hold the bow_."I said. He grabbed my hand and placed it on the bow. I couldn't help but blush. I fired the arrow quickly so apollo could go away.

He just stood there his hand still on mine. He whispered in my ear, "_Aren't you suppose to be on MT. Olympus birthday girl_." I panicked remembering. "_How am I suppose to get there_?"I said. "_I'll take you there just hold on_."he said smiling. I sighed and placed my hand around his hips. "_I don't bite sweetie_."apollo smirked. Oh how I wish I could smack that smirk off his face. As soon as we got to olympus my father was watching me and apollo weirdly. I relized my hands were still touching him. He smiled placing his hand on mine. I panicked and ran.

The olympians-

"_Finally you are here_." said Zeus still glaring at Apollo. "_sorry I'm late I had umm business_."Apollo said smiling at me. "_umm may I ask why I'm here_." Thalia said.

"_As we all know it's your birthday and if you weren't a huntress you'ld be what like 19, 20, 21_."said Zeus. "_oh gosh dad i'm 18_." Thalia sighed. "_well, anyways you have are becoming a young lady now you and love is important and one's life. I'ld like to speak with you privately and you to Apollo_." Aphrodite said. Artemis eyed Aphrodite wondering what she was up to with thalia and Apollo.

Thalia~

Aphrodite lead me and apollo to her "love" Room. "I have a wager for you guys."

"what kind of wager?"I asked curiously. "So you guys know I'm the goddess of love, but

since thalia is a hunter of artemis she can't date." Aphrodite said. "where are you going with this?" asked Apollo. "Ok Thalia you and Apollo must "date" for a week not really,but act like a couple. First one to fall in love for the other loses Winner decides the prize."Aphrodite said.

"And if neither of us fall?" I said. "Then I lose both of you win and choose a prize. Which is unlikely." aphrodite exclaimed. "Deal!"said Apollo. "Hmm let me think ok deal." I said.

"let the games begin."Aphrodite said.(**I had to put that :D)**


	3. Chapter 3 birthday girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan those.**

* * *

** Thalia~**

As soon as I came back to camp I found a note on the Zeus cabin doorsteps. I read it ,"Meet me at your tree."

I walked over to my tree,but no one was there. "Apollo?" I asked. Someone wrapped their hands over my eyes.

"Why would I be Apollo?"He asked? "Nico!"I exclaimed hugging him. I kind of blushed. "yup milady i brought a picnic

For a certain birthday girl, Nico said, Do you happen to know one?" I laughed,"i might know one." "Good you should

Tell her to sit down and have a picnic with me," nico said as he sat down. I sat down next to him. "Here have a grape."

Nico said throwing at my mouth. I caught it we played that game for hours. Nico leaned in to kiss me I didn't know what

Do. So I leaned in to kiss him. The worse part was Apollo popped up in the middle of us making me kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for the kiss sweet pea," said Apollo. I glared at Apollo angrily.

**Nico-**

I slowly got up an ran away. We almost kissed. She was about to kiss me, but that stupid sun god had to come.

I ran into my cabin summoned a iris message and watched Apollo and Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia insisted. Apollo grabbed her hand my eyes lite up

likes Christmas tree. "Well if IM gonna win the game I have to make you fall first."

Apollo said. I stared at the iris-message trying to figure what he was talking about.

"the game doesn't even start till tomorrow now leave sun god!" Thalia said. "Name's

Apollo darling" Apollo said winking at Thalia then flashing off. I waved my hand over

the iris-message causing it to dissapear. I just layed there thinking what to do.


End file.
